


It’s like a Rainbow (But Unicorns)

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Phil is on the good drugs, Post-Movie(s), team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Phil is on the good drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s like a Rainbow (But Unicorns)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



> Just a little fluffy crack drabble for my girl Kisleth. Feel better, boo.

They had found out that Phil Coulson was alive three weeks after the attack on the helicarrier. Well, Tony found out, and he told everyone else. Both Clint and Natasha leveled him with looks that would scare a more intelligent man. But Tony just blithely went about his day, pulling up the files and tracking down exactly where their stray handler was so the team could all go and visit.

They huddled in the door for long moments, all of them scared to disturb the resting man. But he blinked up at them with a soft smile and the team trickled in. Natasha and Clint flank each side of his bed, Natasha’s face unreadable and Clint looking like he is about to cry.

But Phil beams at everyone like it’s Christmas and he’s 5 and makes an aborted gesture towards a patch of space in the corner.

“Can you see them?” he asked. The team looked at each other, not quite sure what Phil was talking about.

“It’s like a rainbow,” Phil went on. “But unicorns.”

Clint laughed, and it was like the release once a storm breaks. Everyone was laughing and smiling and crying, even stoic Natasha. Phil just smiled and touched everyone.  
After about 10 minutes of this, a nurse hustled them out with fond words as Phil drifted back to sleep.

“He must have been on the good drugs,” Clint said with a fond shake of his head.

“Only the best for the best.”


End file.
